


Lost Boys Pt. 1

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Peter Pan! AU





	1. Chapter 1

A group of seven boys, all excited for their adventure, wander into a lush forest, the prospect of meeting the King of Neverland, Peter Pan, making their hearts soar in excitement. Shownu leads the pack, a hopping Minhyuk at his side smiling at his surroundings. Birds chirp in the distance, their sweet song making Neverland seem more magical than the boys could have imagined. Every leaf and even the muddy ground almost sparkles as the boys trudge forward. Their stomachs growl and their throats are dry but they could careless. All they want is to reach Peter Pan’s house and achieve their dreams as Monsta X.

Hyungwon, who is at the back of the pack, stops in the middle of the muddy, dirt path. A girl peers from behind a tree, her dress is filthy and her brown hair is dripping wet. When Hyungwon matches her gaze she runs into the forest, her slip dress fluttering behind her. Hyungwon looks back at his group, they haven’t noticed that Hyungwon was paces behind, and goes to follow the girl. He rationalizes that it won’t take long and the path the girl ran down doesn’t seem too far off course. He’ll be able to call out and find his way back. But Neverland isn’t a place where going off the beaten path is advised.

Even as Hyungwon runs after the mystery girl he is far too slow and loses sight of her. The only thing Hyungwon can see other than foliage is a dusty shack off to the side, bullet holes in its windows. As Hyungwon finally tries to head back he realizes that every tree and bush looks just like the last. He’s completely lost his way with none of his friends close enough to hear him as Hyungwon screams for help. Hyungwon’s screams bounce back at him before dying down. Not even the birds respond. Desperate and panting, Hyungwon searches for a way out, only going further into the home of the mystery girl, falling deeper into her trap. She twists the earth around Hyungwon, bringing out hidden roots, causing Hyungwon to trip and lose stamina with every misstep. One final trip takes him down.

A nauseating snap echoes in the birdless edge of the forest. Hyungwon drags his hurt body towards a stable tree. The wet moss presses against his neck sending chills up his spine. As Hyungwon closes his eyes he feels someone or something’s breath on his face. He doesn’t open his eyes hoping it is just his imagination. A twig snaps. The breathing is now in front of Hyungwon, heavy and feels like steam.

“You came, Hyungwon.” A girl he has never met, the one from before, is kneeling before him. Her toothy smile reveals her numerous snaggle teeth, all discolored and chipped. “You’re going to stay, right?”

Her expectant eyes make Hyungwon feel bad for what he has to say. “I can’t. I need to find my friends. We’re going to meet Peter.”

Her sneer could turn anyone’s blood into ice. “We? There is no we. It’s only you. They aren’t comin’ and they won’t find you. They are too busy for you.” Her definitive words weaken Hyungwon tender will power. She strokes Hyungwon’s head like a mother strokes their child. “You must be tired.”

“Please, I just want to see my friends..”

Her tenderness falls away, the kind expression replaced with boredom. “Even if I cared to let you go, I can’t. My brothers and sisters won’t let that happen. They like playing this game. I don’t know how they stayed interested for so long, but, hey, it gets them off my back for a few weeks.”

“What game?” The girl doesn’t spare more than a huffed statement about how it doesn’t matter, that it’s stupid and boring. Technically, this girl is about as much a willing participant as Hyungwon. Her siblings run the show and she is just forced along for the ride. One day of pretending to be interested and she gets almost half a year without them dragging her into their ridiculous plans. Not such a bad handoff.

Before Hyungwon can refuse she plants a wet kiss on his lips. Her final piece falls into place. Any energy that was left in Hyungwon’s body evaporated like a mist. Sloth feels revitalized and her head feels clearer than it has in months. Hyungwon’s breathing slows to an almost idle pace. Hyungwon tries to speak, to scream, to move, but nothing happens. His body just sits there, lifeless. Vines stream done the tree wrapping their ways around Hyungwon’s arms strapping him done. He doesn’t fight it anymore. Whatever was in that Sloth’s kiss made Hyungwon become complacent. He didn’t care about how his skin becomes part of the tree or where his friends are anymore.

The flesh around his ear starts to turn into bark the girl leans forward and whispers, “They’ll be going for your friends soon enough. I’m just glad I got my pick first. I got the best one.”

Sloth rests her head against Hyungwon’s moss covered arm, content, and sleepy, her part in the family game finally finished. Neither of them cares as Wrath walks past, his face contorted in silent aggravation. He hates waiting.


	2. Lost Boys Pt. 2

Wrath saunters towards the tense group of boys. They are too preoccupied with finding Hyungwon that they don’t notice that the Shownu is becoming further separated from them. He silently searches the surrounding around about a block back from where they stopped to find clues about Hyungwon’s whereabouts. Wrath alters his voice, mimicking Hyungwon, and calls out to Shownu. His voice is soft enough that only Shownu hears.

“Shownu, help me! I’m stuck!” Like the selfless leader he is, Shownu calls back to the group to wait up while he goes first to check on Hyungwon.

He ignores the grumbles and charges towards Wrath’s thrown voice. Wrath smirks at Shownu’s predictability. Master’s profiles seem to be right on the money. Wrath whistles and follows. Shownu dashes through soft grass and bushes, the branches snapping back and cutting into his arms. Before long Shownu arrives at a clearing. An empty ditch is the only thing there. Shownu peers down, his sweat dripping into his eyes. With a hard blink, the figure of Hyungwon’s spiked body appears in the ditch. His body is speared straight through his abdomen and all his blood is pooled together at the bottom. Shownu groans, his hands burying deep into his hair, yanking at the roots. A sense of guilt pounds into him.

Wrath crosses his arms and smirks. “It sucks, doesn’t it?” Shownu whirls around, prime for a fight. The blond hair of Wrath beard seems to sparkle in the sunlight like flecks of gold. “But you knew this was bound to happen some day.”

“Who are you and what happened to Hyungwon?” Shownu searches for a weapon, but not even a small rock for a slingshot can be found.

Wrath scratches his beard, dirt buried under his uneven nails, and completely ignores Shownu’s question. His work boots softly thud against the ground as he approaches Shownu, making his prey’s body stiff in fear. Wrath snatches Shownu’s face in his hands examining the curves of his face, etching his terrified expression into his memory alongside all the other people before he captured. Shownu slaps his hand away, rage bubbling inside of him like a volcano that is about to erupt.

“What happened? What happened?!”

Wrath smiles, his pearly looking as fake as dentures. “You should be ashamed that you don’t know. You’re the leader, right?” Shownu doesn’t answer.

For that moment he feels shame wash over him, as comforting as a soggy blanket in winter. Shownu never intended to be the leader, Wonho would much rather lead than him, but he was the most even-headed. As the leader, even if he never intended to be, Shownu feels responsible. He should have been more careful. That’s all he can think about; that he should have been more careful.

“What kind of leader are you?” Wrath sneers at Shownu. “You handle everything so calmly. That’s your problem. You have no passion, no spark. No wonder everyone calls you a robot.” Wrath turns away, spitting out the last of his rehearsed speech. “I’m surprised you guys lasted this long. Your company should have picked someone else to be part of the final seven.”

Shownu snaps, the frustrations he’d held inside pouring out like a tsunami. “I didn’t want this to begin with! I would be happy to hand it over but no one wants it!” Shownu clenches his fist. “I’m the one that gets blamed if anything goes wrong. Always.”

Wrath unknowingly finds himself becoming more fond of Shownu than he planned. He is the opposite of everything Wrath is. Shownu is water to Wrath’s fire. That pleases the deadly sin. He knows what it feels like to be expected to act a certain way, to think a certain way, and never be asked what he wants. That’s been his whole life as the oldest brother. He sees the fact that while Shownu may be tranquil like the ocean he is just as deadly as an tsunami. And Wrath can use that, bring that to the surface. He just has to push a little harder.

“Shownu, you don’t have to do what they want you to. You can prove to them that you won’t be pushed around. You can make them see that you are someone to be respected, not the butt of some joke.” That peaks Shownu’s interest.

Wrath had noticed the way the boys jokingly mimicked Shownu’s voice and mannerism, and he saw that underneath the laughter Shownu felt hurt by the jokes. It’s Wrath hyper-observance and slick words that rope Shownu in. Just being in Wrath’s imposing energy makes Shownu feel stronger, more confident. He craves Wrath’s power like an addict. Shownu looks up at Wrath. Shownu’s brown eyes are unwavering in their determination and Wrath feels his excitement reach new heights, unlike how he felt in any other hunt.

“Teach me.”


End file.
